Integrated Development Environments, such as the Xcode® development environment provided by Apple®, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., can be computer software programs that are used to control execution of other programs, and view and change the other programs' memory contents and state. Controlling programs and accessing their memory is useful, for example, for finding errors in the programs, an activity which is referred to as debugging the program. A debugger component provided by an Integrated Development Environment (IDE) can be used to specify breakpoints, which are points, e.g., located at source code lines, in a program at which execution is to stop. When execution stops at a breakpoint, the program's memory state can be inspected or changed. The debugger can subsequently cause the program to continue executing until another breakpoint is reached. Alternatively, the program can be executed one statement at a time, so that the program state can be monitored as each statement is executed.